Frost Dimension War
The Frost Dimension War is a war that took place within the Frost Dimension over the span of 2 weeks. Events Sometime after the WaJack Frosts were fed up with King Frost's gluttony, they decided to invade everywhere and since the Eastern Heptant was fed up with being overly taxed they formed the Frost Forces. Their leader was chosen to be WaBlack Frost after an extensive election. After this WaBlack Frost started to train his army. Normal Black Frosts were the strongest soldier that could live in the Frost Dimension at the time and so they were chosen mostly because they could be payed in Cadbury Chocolate. Once the Frost Forces soldiers were ready they held a meeting discussing how to assassinate King Frost. When that was done they began their invasion starting with the surrounding sextants of the time. When King Frost realized the two sextants joined to take over the frost dimension he immediately ordered that more land be given to the King Frost Territories by the South Western Sextant to develop experimental new ways to fight back. Black Frosts were everywhere and nobody could beat them with the overpowered skills they trained for. King Frost was desperate for a way to fight back against the Frost Forces. A national broadcast near this time was issued on the radio by King Frost warning all citizens to run away from all and any Black Frosts since they're the main soldiers of the Frost Forces. This forced a lot of civilian Black Frosts to either go into hiding or join the Frost Forces, because the towns they lived in would lynch them if they were seen at all. The broadcast ultimately backfired and made everything worse. A young WaWaJack Frost boy named WaWaJack Frost sent a letter to the king saying the following: 1 everything was normal.gif|Before the war started 2 frost forces form.gif|The Frost Forces formed as a way to rebel against King Frost 3 cease area, king orders land from southwest sextant.gif|The Frost Forces take some land, king frost takes from the Southwest Sextant to experiment on ways to fight back 4 cease more area, northern part saved.gif|King frost tests the super-weapon of WaWaJack Frost 5 deus ex machina.gif|King frost takes back land part 1 6 deus ex machina part 2.gif|King Frost takes back land part 2 Frost forces dead.gif|Frost forces are no more Frost_Dimension.png|Frost dimension is now how it is today. After that King Frost rented the Wa-Machine for $10,000,000 and started making WaWaClones. After that he trained WaWaJack Frosts with Jack Frosts to prepare an army that nobody knew would work. Early Soldiers proved promising as proved effective in claiming some of the former North Western Sextant territory to cut the money lines and convert WaJack Frosts into WaWaJack Frosts. WaBlack Frost realized King Frost was going to surround their troops in the North West part and moved them to capture more territory in other places like the island in the King Frost Territories, however King Frost's soldiers even when barely trained were powerful enough to hold off against the Frost Forces. After this the Royal Army was fully prepared and trios consisting of Jack Frost and 2 WaWaJack Frosts were deployed at the Central, Western and North Sextants. All reclaimed land would be temporarily part of the King Frost Territories in a great effort. After the Frost Forces had no long and WaBlack Frost was cornered he was sent to WaJail, due to fear he might escape the Cadbury Prison Jail Factory. After this the territories were reorganized and a seventh one was created for the veterans and everything was renamed from sextant to heptant as well as the South West being renamed to just West. A television message by King Frost was aired later that week apologizing for promoting racism against Black Frosts. Despite this war the WaJack Frosts are still slaves to this day. See also The Frost Dimension, where this happened Category:Wars Category:Jack Frost Related Things